


oh how he wished he knew her name

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daydreams, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: ben had never seen such a peculiar girl in his life, but he was intrigued.she distracted him during the day and took over his dreams at night.but he didn't even know the name of the girl from the coffee shop
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	oh how he wished he knew her name

  
She always sat in the corner. Was it because of the nearness to the outlet? Or did she like the leaning against the wall? Perhaps she did since she frequently changed her seated position; feet on the ground, one leg up, both legs up, legs crossed, feet a chair, the list was endless. Ben would never know, he could only stare and wonder. 

No matter what day Ben came for coffee, she was there. Her drink half empty, sandwich or snack (it was different each day) wrapper crumpled up, laptop open, headphones on. 

She always looked busy. 

Distracted from his own work, Ben would find himself lost in her glow and warm aura. 

Ben really could work from home. He has an office, good wifi, and coffeemaker. But the girl in the corner of the coffee shop had him coming back for more. 

He was invested and intrigued by the girl who worked so intensely during her time at the establishment. 

When she seemed discouraged, his heart faltered. When she looked satisfied with her work for the day, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

At night, Ben dreamt about her. He created stories for her since he didn't know her real one. 

In his dreams, her name was Daisy, because the first day he saw her, she had a daisy in her hair. In his dreams, she wore the most beautiful lace dress and danced around a luscious green field, basking in the sunlight. 

In his dreams, she was dark princess Kira, sitting on a massive throne. Her dark eyes trapped him, held him prisoner. Ben wanted to serve her in any way she requested. She could have him at his knees, and he'd still praise her, give her everything she desired. 

He adored how she pulled her hood over her head and played with the aglet at her mouth. 

Ben twitched when she licked her fingers after eating a muffin. 

This girl at the coffee shop took over his life. And he didn't even know her name. 

Ben wanted to just walk up to her and introduce himself, but the initiative never grew in him. In the meantime, he had to deal with looking from afar. 

He wondered what she listened to when she was on her computer. Was she the type that watches shows or movies while they work? Or does she listen to classical music to maintain her focus? Who knows what was going through her pretty little head?

He tried to listen to the barista when they were announcing drinks, but the music drowned the voices in the shop. Ben watched her float out of her seat and over to the counter. For the first time, Ben noticed the three unique buns stacked behind her head. Oh, how he wished he knew her name. 

In a minute, any chance he had was ruined. Ben's stare in her direction was broken when he heard his name called by a barista. 

Oddly enough, the cup he picked up wasn't a black coffee with two sugars that had 'Ben' written in the side, it was a London Fog with 'Rey' scribbled on the cup. 

Ben had never heard such a peculiar name before. But for some reason, it fit. It had to be her, he'd never seen such a girl before. It just made sense. 

Now was the right time to walk over, say hello, and finally have enough courage to meet the girl of his dreams and everyday life. 

The click of his shoes was the only thing that resonated in his mind. Like always, she had headphones on her ears, and she toyed the string of her hoodie in her mouth. She slid her headphones from her head, and her eyes sparkled from the sunset shining through the windows when she noticed he had come by. Ben offered the cup at her arm's length, hoping she'd read the situation. 

"Rey."

"Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> this is a personal project of mine. i wanted to challenge myself in writing something that didn't have a dialogue. i felt that i wanted to work on being more descriptive with a character's inner thoughts and setting and everything else that isn't talking. 
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed this lil blurb. i'd really love to hear your feedback. 
> 
> thanks again, i hope you're staying well.
> 
> -
> 
> find me on tumblr @benwaitingforsolo


End file.
